


What I've Been Missing

by theresonatinglight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Child Abandonment, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fisherman Ben Solo, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Prince Ben Solo, mermaid rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/pseuds/theresonatinglight
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid named Rey. She was smart and resourceful and she tried to be kind, but she was lonely. She had no parents – or at least, not anymore. Her parents had left one fateful day and never came back…When she turns eighteen, Rey embarks on a journey to find her parents. She confronts Sorcerer Snoke, who offers her legs in exchange for a curse. Determined not to give up, Rey accepts and continues on land, where she meets the quiet yet kind prince-turned-fisherman Ben Solo.A Little Mermaid Reylo AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	What I've Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a prize for the Reylo Awards for Black Lives Matter. The title is from Sara Bareilles' "Little Voice." The request was for a Reylo mermaid AU, and I’ve had a great time filling it. I’ll be finishing up this fic over the next week or two. Thank you for reading and enjoy!!

Rey gazes out at the sea from the hill where she sits. The water glistens with sunlight, an enchanting blue-green that calls out to her; she feels its song in her soul. If she were to run to the water’s edge, she could swim away and never look back. But she doesn’t run. Instead, for the first time in a year, she speaks.

“Mum, Dad – I’d like you to meet someone. This is Ben Solo. I met him when I first came on land, and he helped me find you.”

A soft smile blooms across Ben’s face at the sound of his name on her tongue. Her hand finds its way to his, her fingers intertwining with his nervously as she continues.

“So much has happened – I can’t wait to tell you _everything!_ I suppose I’ll start from the beginning…”

\--

Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid named Rey. She was smart and kind and curious and everything a young mermaid ought to be. Her spirit was vibrant; she practically radiated positive energy, or at least that’s what all of the adults in her community said. But one day, her parents didn’t come home from their daily hunt. That first night, Rey hid in her bed, tucking herself in tightly like her mother had every other night for as long as she could recall. She pulled the kelp blanket over her head, trying to pretend she was enveloped in her parents’ arms. It didn’t really work, but it lulled her to sleep all the same. The next morning when she woke up, her parents still hadn’t returned. _Something was wrong._

Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid named Rey. She was smart and resourceful and she tried to be kind, but she was lonely. She had no parents – or at least, not anymore. Her parents had left one fateful day and never came back. No one knew what had happened to them, not even the wisest of the elders. Though others pitied her, none had stepped up to fill the hole in her heart, nor had they volunteered to take care of her. It was with a begrudging sigh that the families chipped in, handing down old items that their children no longer wanted and dropping off extra fish from the day’s hunt. Still, it was something, and she was grateful for their help.

Ever since that day, Rey devoted herself to her studies, learning as much as she could about navigating the seas and building her own tools so that perhaps one day, she could embark on a quest to find her parents.

As she approached her eighteenth birthday, Rey started to push the gears of her plan into motion. There were rumors whispered around the community that her parents had left of their own accord, seeking out the Sorcerer, Snoke, to help them escape ashore. At first, Rey hadn’t wanted to believe them. She had _hissed_ at those who dared imply that her parents had abandoned her. That going ashore was more important to them than raising their own daughter. After all, they had loved her, hadn’t they? They would never do that. But after years and years of absence and still no trace of her parents, she conceded that the Snoke must be her starting point.

The day came quietly and without ceremony. It was a day like any other – average temperature and currents, the rest of Rey’s small community going about their business as usual. After years upon years of preparation, she was finally ready. She woke up early, taking only a few minutes to survey her little dwelling for what may have been the last time. She didn’t take much with her – only a shell given to her by her mother, strung around her neck, and a common spear for hunting. And then, with one last glance at the wall she had filled with tally marks since the day her parents disappeared, she left.

Rey swam for hours looking everywhere and carefully marking where she's already been with shells before she finally approached the gaping mouth of Snoke's cavern. Some base instinct told her at once that she was in the right place. She cautiously entered and made her way slowly into the cave, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something shift. She froze, her head snapping toward the motion. _It’s just kelp,_ she thought, steeling her mind. Then, from behind her, a cold voice spoke.

“What brings you here, little mermaid?”

Shivers ran down her spine as she turned slowly. “Are you the Sorcerer?”

“Yes, I am the Sorcerer Snoke. Why have you come here?” Snoke loomed large over her as he drew closer. His eight dark legs creeped slowly and ominously across the floor.

Rey took a deep breath and held her head high. “I am Rey of Jakku. I’m searching for my parents; I’ve heard they sought you out when they disappeared. It was thirteen years ago, perhaps you remember them.”

Snoke’s eyes narrowed in contemplation. “Yes, I remember them well. They came to me seeking a way to land. I can do the same for you, for a price.”

“What price?” Rey asked.

“It depends on the person. Something valued; something you’ll only give up if you’re truly dedicated. Everyone has to pay, after all. Do you want to know what your parents paid? In exchange for my spell, they would never be able to see you again. Well, and a few other things.” Snoke let out a low cackle.

_They gave up… me._ Rey mulled the thought over in her mind. This kind of spell – the kind that _takes_ before it _gives_ – was dangerous. _It will steal your power,_ an elder told her once. But what power? What power did she have to lose, as a lonely orphan girl from Jakku?

“What price, Sorcerer?” Rey asked again.

Snoke raised his bony brow, surprised she would even consider his offer. “For you, little mermaid, I will grant legs in exchange for your voice. Your legs will be functional, but every step will feel like walking on broken glass, for walking will not come naturally to you.”

“But what use have I for legs that can’t carry me without aching?” Rey countered. “And will I be able to return to the water?”

“Upon finding your parents, the ill effects of the spell will be lifted. You will live the rest of your life able to speak, switching between stable and painless legs on land and your tail in water. Do you accept these terms?” Snoke smirked to himself, knowing she would never find her parents – not after what he’s done.

But Rey didn’t have to know that.

“I accept,” Rey responded quickly. She knew it wouldn’t be easy. And maybe she’d never get her voice back. But she had to try, right? She’d felt alone for so long; she was determined to find her parents – to find what she’d been missing.

With a sinister cackle, Snoke lifted his hands, causing bursts of bright light to erupt. Water swirled around Rey and held her in place while tendrils of light reached out for her. She could feel a pressure in her neck – a solid mass rising through her throat until finally, it exited her mouth and floated, glowing, into Snoke’s hands. He suddenly stretched his hands toward her, directing the ball of light toward her at an alarming speed. Rey took in a sharp breath, attempting to overcome Snoke’s magical grasp. But she was unable to free herself. The glowing orb of her voice embedded itself in her shell necklace, glowing for a moment longer before dimming, as if it had never really been there. Then, she felt a searing pain in her tail, and her whole world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please feel free to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: [@ellex66](https://twitter.com/ellex66)


End file.
